User blog:TheElectraFroot/We're Reviving JD: Meant To Be!
(for clarification on whether or not this is clickbait, see John for more details) Hi, everybody! It's Christina here, and I have an announcement to make. It's really great news, so hold on to your hats, and listen up! (even if you're reading) Remember the golden days of JD: Meant To Be? We were super excited over anything, and we even got a few cast members! Well, we lost a lot since *intense flashback*. *shudder* That wasn't good in our book. Well, the bad news is, after everything, we had lost our spark. It just wasn't.... meant to be! *obnoxious laughing intensfies* Ahem, anyway... So what is the good news? .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. I'm making this blog super long on purpose lol .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .''' '''Now... .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .''' '''In this blog (somewhere), you'll find the announcement... .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .''' '''Somewhere in our schedule... .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. Our plan... .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '''is to... ' '''. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .''' '''successfully... .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. REVIVE JD: MEANT TO BE That's right, guys! With the additional minds of John and Falco, I plan to revive the show and bring it back to victory! We had fun singing songs and making new ones, right? Mostly? Well, we're swiggity back. How? Our Plans Show-wise *Think of the greatest storylines for each episode (which means we're probably going to have to start over with the show) *Bring new faces and old ones into this version. *Go deeper in our episodes. (We've gotta cover HIV, I'm not letting "Free Me" by Sia just be a figment of imagination.) *Write more songs for the series! (and cover songs, too; I'm not letting "Swish Swish" be a figment of imagination.) Wiki-wise *Change our theme. *Update our polls. *Update the logo. *Revive the User of the Week blogs (which I'm renaming) *Update rules *Be on the lookout for guideline breakers, especially since we're in different timezones. If this works, JD: Meant To Be will be back and back for real! (omg I call that line) If it doesn't then we'll turn off the studio lights, unplug the amplifier, and it won't be meant to be anymore. Oh, and I'm adding comments based on the updates so it doesn't look like we're completely dead. Thanks. :) Category:Blog posts